


Been to the Grape Farm

by bakabecca



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakabecca/pseuds/bakabecca
Summary: A few months after their wedding Jumin takes Mrs. Han to see the grape farm he had told her about a few days after they met. Shameless smut.





	Been to the Grape Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I am just full of smutty ideas these days. My MC's name is Juuri.  
> Practicing my smut writing. Leave some critiques/love in the comments, please!

Juuri had never been to a grape farm before. Or any farm that did not involve cows and chickens, for that matter.

Jumin had invited her along on his trip claiming the purpose was to 'oversee the state of his property', but she had a feeling it was to take a break from work and the constant buzz of paparazzi that still hounded them months into their marriage. Among the other properties he owned, a garden, a cherry farm, etc., this had been the one she learned he owned during her first few days as an RFA member. 

A place where he could escape from things for awhile, he'd said before, when the tabloid's had been churning out false nonsense that only served to make his life more stressful. 

They had arrived earlier that day, picking grapes, receiving a tour of the grounds and meeting with the caretakers of the property. Now the sun was setting over the vast expanse of grape vines, acres of spindly limbs climbed towards the sky with luscious purple grapes of varying shades of purple swayed silently. Being out in this place, surrounded by nature, with the main house of the farm so far off, was bliss. She could see why Jumin thought of this farm as a place of respite. No civilization, no crowds or cars… Just the rustle of leaves and chirp of birds voicing their good nights as the blue sky was overtaken with yellow, orange and red light. Well, just the voice of the birds, and the soft pants of the two lovers betwixt the grape vines. 

A red and white checkered blanket stretched over the soil beneath them. A small pair of white panties lay discarded next to the basket of the lunch they had enjoyed together earlier, tossed carelessly to the side as the lovers coupled beneath the sunset. 

Jumin lay on his back, buttoned shirt splayed open, revealing his lightly toned, pale chest to the open air. His pants had been undone and slid down to his calves, with his knees spread open slightly, almost cradling the woman who sat astride him in her pink sundress. Big, strong hands gripped her hips as he hissed in gratification, thrusting his hips up to meet hers as she ground herself down against him. 

"Jumin...my love…" She murmured quietly, too enraptured with the swell of him inside her to confess any more of her heart. Words could come later. 

Juuri's dress remained on save for the spaghetti straps that had fallen over her shoulders. Pink and red love marks were scattered around the swell of her breasts, which bounced gently as she rose and fell on top of him. The exquisite feeling of his shaft filling her up made her keen softly into the surrounding area. Far enough away from the main house that no one could hear, far enough that they could get caught up in their tender kisses during their picnic and decide to ravish each other under the fading sunlight. 

Eyes glazed in pleasure, Juuri looked down at the disheveled man beneath her. His black hair was ruffled from running her hands through it. His mouth parted slightly and cheeks flushed as he watched her ride him to her content. She got off knowing that she was the only woman who would get to see him like this. So utterly undone before her, because of her. 

"My Juuri." Was his only response, spoken so softly she almost missed it. His concentration was wholly on reveling in the feel of her tight core wrapped around him. Her knees dug into the ground on either side of his hips, they would have been covered in dirt if not for the picnic blanket. She lifted her hips up, slowly drawing him out of her until only his tip remained, before letting the full weight of her body drop and hilt him fully once more. He lurched up partway with a guttural groan, eyes screwing shut for a moment as he regained his composure and lay back down, murmuring something beneath is breath that she couldn't make out. 

He ground her hips down against him with his hands and Juuri arched her back, letting her clit press against his lower abdomen. A sweet sigh escaped her lips as she dropped her head back and resumed her slow, torturous pace. Whom out of the two it tortured the most was yet to be seen, both seemingly content to draw out the need and rapture rather than chase their release quickly. One of Jumin's hands left her hip to glide through the long, silky brown strands of hair that flowed down her back, tugging lightly and earning a mewl of approval from his wife.

His other hand abandoned her hip as well and slid up her stomach to the top of her dress. It had been imported from Greece, most of her dresses had been picked out by him. They had similar taste in clothing, and he liked the way this one had looked as he passed by a designer store in Athens. He knew she would look perfect in it, and she did. The rose pink hues of the dress complimented her pale skin, the top wrapped perfectly around her ample chest and gradually loosened into a flowing skirt that ended just above her knees. Perfect for a trip to the grape farm. Perfect for easy access to what was beneath the cloth. 

Jumin hooked a finger on either side of her dress and slowly brought it down, knuckles caressing her pink nipples as it was brought down just enough for her breasts to be completely bared to the open air. Juuri wiggled her hips, breath hitching in anticipation, and increased her rise and fall steadily. The wet sound from the joining of their bodies seemed lewd to her ears, she felt her cheeks tinging pink at the sounds of their lovemaking.

Jumin looked up at his wife with an awed expression, breaths coming out in faster pants as he felt her cunt clench around him - warning him of her impending release. Juuri always got greedy first, no matter how long they lasted, while he was usually the epitome of patience. And whatever his wife wanted, he would provide. He caressed her left breast with one hand, feeling the weight of it in his palm and massaging it gently - taking a pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolling it in a way he knew made her toes curl. 

"J-Jumin..mmm...yes please.." She gasped out, the sound of their skin slapping against each other becoming more fervent. He pinched her nipple between his fingers and rubbed small circles around her areola. Her palms had been laid out on his chest, keeping herself steady and upright as she dragged one of her hands beneath her dress and pinched lightly at the bud between her lips. Her moans turned to whimpers and Jumin cursed softly as she tightened around his cock. 

"Juuri-" He commanded through harsh breaths, swallowing thickly and keeping a tight leash on his own release until she found hers, "Come for me." 

While his one hand was preoccupied with her breast the other reached back down to grasp her hip, bearing her weeping cunt down upon him as he thrust up at a merciless pace inside her. The sunset behind her, the green leaves, the purple hues of the fruits above them, creating a beautiful silhouette behind her form above him. So beautiful. And it all belonged to him. He gazed hungrily at the soft pink lips, parted as she moaned above him - down to the marks he had left on her chest (he would give her his jacket when they returned to the farm house, so no one would see) to her supple breasts bouncing in front of him as she chased her release on his cock. 

"Mmm..yes.. Jumin, I'm coming..!" Juuri cried, plunging him in and out of her damp core, keeping her back arched so that he hit that perfect spot inside of her. So close, right there...

Jumin sat up quickly at her declaration, nearly throwing off her balance. He cupped her ass and helped her lift up and drown down onto his shaft once more, setting an unrelenting pace as her moans grew louder. He finally allowed his own release to seep closer, groaning in ecstasy as his cock throbbed and pulsed inside her warm, velvet cunt. He took a pert nipple into his mouth and sucked, swirling his tongue around and lightly nipping at her sensitive nipple - grinning knowingly against her skin as she was pushed over the edge at his ministrations. 

Juri cried out into the quiet nature surrounding them, the tight spasming and trembling of her inner muscles milking Jumin for all he was worth. Her nipple released from his mouth with an obscene 'pop'. He rested his forehead against her shoulder as he pumped his hips up, the feel of her coming undone around his shaft too much to bear, it would always be too much and it would never be enough. There was a burst of light behind his eyelids as his release shuddered through him and coated the inside of her womb in sharp spurts. 

He panted harshly against her shoulder, holding her close, both clinging to the other as they recovered from their lovemaking. 

A warm breeze shifted the foliage and fruits around them, reminding them briefly of where they were and that they could not stay entangled in each other out there for too much longer. Juuri nuzzled Jumin's hair, breathing in his scent as her eyes fluttered closed. This part was almost as good as the sex, the reveling in each others presence afterward. It wasn't until the sun had almost completely set in the distance and Juri felt the trickle of Jumin's cum between her legs that they kissed sweetly and cleaned each other up before heading back to the farm house. 

Yes, Juuri decided, she had certainly enjoyed her first trip to the grape farm. She sighed happily and held her husband's hand as they walked. 

She couldn't wait to visit the cherry farm next.


End file.
